Always and Forever
by LittleLadyWhitlock
Summary: I had once promised always and forever, the four us were supposed to be a family above all. Though like many of my sibling I grew tired of my younger brothers fear of losing us that caused him to lash out and hurt us far worse than any enemy ever had. With the threat of being locked away in a box like some of my siblings I ran, and now I wish I never had.
1. Chapter 1: Alice

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter 1: Alice**

I swear these Cullen's are turning out to be far bigger pains in the ass than I had imagined they could be. After their leaving months ago I thought for sure that I wouldn't see them again, yet here she was. Standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face, her mouth opening and closing unable to get out what she wanted to say.

"Alice is there some reason you have decided to grace myself with your presence?" I asked forcing myself to keep from smiling at the look on her face. "How are you alive?" She finally whispered. "I saw you try and kill yourself, you jumped and then you future just disappeared. So how are you alive?" She said in a louder voice.

"You mean off the cliffs in La Push?" I asked her. She just nodded not taking her eyes off of me as if I would disappear if she looked away. I didn't really know how to answer that I hadn't been trying to kill myself. I had spotted Victoria in the water and since I was growing tired of her games I had decided to kill her and just be done with it. Then Jake had seen me jumped and had jumped in after thinking like Alice that I was trying to kill myself.

And since I had appearances to keep up I had to pretend to let the boy save me and had to let the bitch go for now. I wasn't ready to deal with more of my family's drama right now so I had to make sacrifices to stay hidden. Really I was shocked that neither one of my brother or my sister had tracked me down again, but I know it's only a matter of time before one of them does.

"Alice I wasn't trying to kill myself." I finally settled for telling her. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at her. I will admit that there have been many time over the years that I have thought about doing myself in. Since that wasn't a option and I never had been very fond of spending years inside of a box life really was my only choice.

Hence the being so careful to not draw any unwanted attention to myself, I didn't want to be added to my brother collection of family members. I mean really how twisted was it that he kept them all locked away in boxes until he sees fit to bring them back. It had only taken a single threat of him sticking me in one of them for me to pack my shit and get the hell away from him for good.

My other brother had taken off long before I did, he had tried to convince me to go with him but at the time I was still naive enough to believe that our brother was worth saving. I know better now.

"Really Bella because that's not what it looked like." Alice said raising one of her perfect eyebrows at me. Before I could defend myself she pushed past me entering Charlies house looking around she sniffed curling her upper lip and letting out a quite hiss.

"Please Alice won't you come in?" I said slamming the door shut and turning to face her. "My god Bella you really are a danger magnet hanging out with dogs now?" She turned towards me her eyes holding nothing but disgust.

"Your one to talk Alice at least they don't try to pretend to be something they aren't." I told her ignoring the fact that those words hit to close to home for myself. "What?" She asked with a look of complete confusion on her face.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about Alice." I went on before she could form a response "A group of cold ones playing human when all it would take is a little sunlight to reveal you for what you really are...or a paper cut." I couldn't stop the small smirk that spread across my lips. I still found it very funny that the cold ones sparkled in the sunlight.

"Cold ones?" She asked. I walked towards the kitchen ignoring her question, trying to explain to a her the history of her kind would mean revealing some of my own secrets. Secrets that I really didn't trust the Cullen's with after the shit they had pulled. While I hadn't been honest with the Cullen's that didn't give them the right to mess with my life the way they had.

"What are you even doing here Alice?" I questioned her. Her turning up out of the blue like this was going to make taking care of Victoria much harder. "I came here to help Charlie with the funeral arrangements." She muttered.

"You have got to kidding me? After the shit your brother pulled when he left you have the gull to turn up here to help Charlie plan my funeral. Do you have any idea what that would do to him?" She started to answer but I glared at her when she went to speak. "Don't even Alice you know very well what it would do to him if the people who abandoned me turned up to help bury me."

"Bella we never want to leave but Edward insisted." She said. "Wow Alice and if Edward insisted that you all jump into a fire and end your miserable existence would you do that too?" I placed my hand on my hips and glared at her waiting for an answer.

"Bella you have to understand you are his mate we had to listen to him." She said her voice breaking at the end. "I. Am. Not. His. Mate. Do you understand my Alice?" I spat out. Forcing myself to calm down before I did something I would regret. My kind didn't have fickle mating bonds that the cold ones did we had so much more. More than she could even begin to understand. Before she could start in again I went on. "Do you really think that if I was his mate that he could have left me behind the way he did?" I asked her.

For once in her not so long life Alice seemed to be at a loss of words, it was almost shocking how quite she had gotten. I could tell she was trying to come with some way to defend her 'brother' but she was coming up empty handed. She knew I was right and I could see it was killing her inside to not have her vision show her a way to twist this situation to suit her needs.

"Mates leave each other behind all the time when it will protect the other one." She said weakly even she knew that was bullshit. "Yes they can leave Alice but they would never try and break their mate to do so." I told her my face just inches away from hers. Every word that spewed from her mouth was testing my control if she kept it up I couldn't be held accountable for my actions.

Before she could say anymore her phone went off pulling her attention away from me and to whoever was calling her. I walked out of the living room as she answered her phone heading for my room I was in need of change of clothes since I was still in the soaking wet ones from my 'jump'.

I had just gotten changed when Alice dashed into my room grabbing a bag and proceeding to throw whatever clothes she could grab into it. "What in the hell are you doing?" I asked her raising one of my eyebrows in question. "That was Rosalie she called to inform me that she told Edward that your were dead think that he would come home now since you were dead and longer a problem." She said as she grabbed my hand heading for the stairs. "And now Edwards heading for the Volturi to ask them to kill him as if their going to just off one of the vampire they have wanted for years just because he asked." she snarled.

Well at the very least we could agree on that the Volturi could care less about Edward wish for death, they would want him as a part of their pathetic little guard. He was an even bigger idiot than I thought he was, was he really under the impression that they would just do as he asked of them. "So we are going to stop him before he can anything stupid to get himself as well as our family killed off." she finished.

"Yeah you wouldn't want the them to find out about all of you letting a human in on your little secret then up and leaving her human with knowledge of your kind." I said smirking at her as her eyes widen in shock. "Also what makes you think I'll go with you?" I wondered. What made her think that I would want to do anything to help any of them.

"Please Bella just help us with this and I swear to you we will all leave you be to live your life." She begged. I really didn't want to help her but I had a small soft spot for this family and because of that I found myself agreeing to go with before I really thought what it would mean for me.

I sent a text to Charlie letting him know that something big had come up and I would be back just as soon as I could. I would have never left if I didn't know without a doubt that Charlie was more than capable of handling himself.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and if you have second please drop me comment and let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Volterra

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 2: Volterra**

* * *

><p>It all seemed to have happened so fast we had just barely made it to the airport in Seattle in time to make the flight to Italy. The second we had land Alice had stolen us a bright yellow porche, before she had peeled out head for Volterra.<p>

Alice had paid her way to drive as far as she could before begging to go the rest of the way to save her brother on my own since the sun kept her trapped. I headed in the general direction of where she had pointed to, growling at anyone who got in my way. I was irritated that his rash decisions were forcing me and his sister to come here and save his whiny sparkly ass.

I spotted him stand in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to show himself. He must know that he would never get to far before one of the Volturi henchmen would jump out to stop him, after all their number one rule is to keep the secret.

I used my speed to make my way to him before he could attempt to step into the light and shoved him further back into the alley. When he went to wrap his arms around me after starring at me in shock I backed further away from him before he could.

Before I could say anything to him three of the Volturi headed in our direction followed by Alice who zipped to my side. "Aro request an audience will all of you." A girl that could be no more than thirteen years old stated before heading towards an open drain in the alley. I huffed in annoyance at being forced to come along, having to making peace with the fact that who I really am is about to come to light.

"Don't worry love me and Alice will help you down." Edward said speaking for the first time when we came to a stop in front of the drain that led to the castle. Shaking my head I leap down into the hole ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the guards. "Bella you have to be careful you could have really hurt yourself." Edward yelled as he landed right next to me Alice following him down. "Edward just do us all a favor and shut the hell up." I muttered follow the guards through the dark maze.

I made sure that my head was down my hair blocking any view of my face. Since I was being brought here I was going to give those so called kings the shock of their lives.

"Ah my dears I ask for one and you bring me back three." Aro overjoyed voice said as we enter the throne room. "It is our honor master." The blond child said while bowing to him. "Well it looks like your dear one was alive and well this whole time Mr. Cullen I'm sure you are very pleased?" Aro spoke rising from his thrown and walking towards us.

"Yes of course I'm sure you can see this was just a misunderstanding?" Edward spoke. He really was more stupid than I give him credit for, did he really think that they were going to just let us go because he _misunderstood. _

Before Aro could say anything more I raised my head offering him a twisted smile. "Yes Aro nothing but a small misunderstanding." I said allowing my accent to bleed into my words. My smile widened when I seen the terrified look on his face. "What have you done?" He yelled towards the three that had brought us here.

"Now, now darling don't blame your pets for what is your own fault Aro, I'm sure you never told them how any of you really came into the power you know hold today." I knew there was no way he would tell anyone that wasn't there when it happened, how he and his brothers came into their position as rulers of the cold ones.

"Isabelle I'm sure you can understand this was just a error in judgment on my part. If I had known that these young ones are under your protection I would have contact as soon as Mr. Cullen had shown up here." Aro said his beady little eyes begging for my understanding.

"Please Aro don't take me for a fool you are not in the least bit sorry." I said trying not to laugh as he began to back away from me as I walked towards him. "Now let me make myself clear me and the Cullen children will be leaving here today and you and your brothers will get you shit together when it comes to leading your kind. If you can't I will be back with my family and we will find a group more capable of doing so, this is not what we had in mind when we left you three in charge." I threatened. I was sick of the way this group was, leading their kind doing as pleased forgetting who had given them this power.

If they were no longer able to do as they had been told in the begging then we would take over until more suitable replacement could be found.

"Do I make myself clear Aro?" I asked. "Of course Isabelle I do hope your family is well?" He asked even in his fear he was digging for information. "Don't you worry your pretty little self about my family well being. Now I asked you if I had made myself clear?" I said raising my voice at the end.

Growing tired with his lack of response I sped towards him wrapping my finger around his throat and slamming him onto the floor smiling when I spotted the cracks on his face. "I asked you if I made myself clear?" I spat the words allowing my vampire face to come out. "Yes of course Isabelle we will straighten things out." He gasped out.

"Very well we will be taking our leave now, and Aro I will be watching." I threatened as I headed toward the door Alice and Edward following behind me.

"Bella what is going on?" Alice asked after the throne room doors closed behind us. "Alice now is not the time I will explain what I can when we get out of here." I said glaring at her over my shoulder.

I stopped in front of the desk where the human receptionist sat "Get us a car here right away and for the love of god make sure it had tinted windows." I snapped at her. "Of course right away." She stuttered out her eyes wide with fear.

The blond child that I could tell was on of Aro favorites enter the room a glare firm on her face as she walk towards us. "Master has a car ready for you out front and if you need a driver he has someone from the guard available to drive you." She sneered.

"Tell Aro that the car will be all. Oh and do be a dear and inform him that the Cullen's are under my protection and no harm shall come to them. Now be a good little pet and run along." I said smirking at the rage in her eyes.

"I am no pet!" She yelled after us as we headed for the exit. "Oh but darling look around you, all of you are nothing but Aro's little pets." I called as the doors closed behind me.

* * *

><p>When we were about half way to airport Alice spoke up again "Will you tell us what going on now?" Alice growled. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. All of the cold one were under the impression that they are far more powerful than they actually are. Leaving her think that the fire in voice put any kind of fear into me, she would only get her answer when I am good and damn ready to give them to her. "It's a very long story and I would prefer to wait till your whole family is around. I would rather not have to go over this more than once." I told her, the glare on my face putting an end to all her questions for now.<p>

I was surprised though that Edward had yet to speak up since we had left the castle. I felt his eyes boring into me since the scene the the thrown room and it's was starting to annoy me. "Edward if you have something to say just come out with it." I said growing tired of his pouting.

"Why does Aro fear you?" I know what he really wanted to ask was why should Aro fear me. "Because he know that the power me and my family gave him we can also take away. We warned him when this all started that if he got out of hand he would be replaced. And it seems the time is coming for your kind to get a new leader."

"Who is your family?" Alice asked. Deciding to throw her a bone I answered "The originals."

"The originals?" She asked shooting me a bewildered look. A snort escaped me at the look of total loss on her face, seems that the pixie visions were on the fritz again keeping her from looking into the future to get her answers. "That's what I said." I said giving her a innocent look.

"Fine then Bella the original what?" She spat out shoot me another glare.

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review, follow and favorite this story. I also have another TVD/Twilight crossover posted on here. Hope you all enjoyed and I plan on updating sometime this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: Calling in the brother

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 3: C****alling in the brother**

* * *

><p>Before I could answer my phone went off, I smiled when I saw the name displayed on the screen.<p>

"Hello darling." I answered. "Don't you darling me Isa do you have any idea the mess you left behind here?" He asked. "Don't be so dramatic it can't be that bad." He had a reputation of over reacting over every little thing.

"I believe being dramatic is called for in this situation." He yelled sounding so much like his father. Before I could say anything he went on "Charlie was worried since he hasn't heard from you since you vague text so he called you brother." He said spitting out the last word.

I could still hear him talking but I couldn't make out the words of over the ringing in my ears, why in the world would Charlie even begin to thing it was good idea to get either of them involved. Even though he hadn't heard from me that gave him no reason at all to contact my family. I hadn't even given him any way to contact the which meant that he had to have gone through my things to find a way to get in contact with one of them..

"I'm going to need you to pick us up at the airport in Seattle, I'll text you our flight information." I said cutting of whatever he was planning on saying. "Isa it wasn't Nik just so you know." He said just before I ended the call. While it did make me feel a little better knowing that, I still wish Charlie hadn't been stupid enough to contact my younger brother.

I am still beyond pissed I had done all I could to keep my family from finding me, they had done to much for me to want anything to do with them. I was sick and tired of having to keep myself in check as to not piss of Nik. Not to mention Elijah going from insisting that our brother could be saved, then in the next breath insisting that his needed to be stopped that there was no saving him. It was never easy with either of my brother who both thought that they knew best.

The only one I truly missed was Rebekah the two us had always stuck together when it came to our brothers feeling as though they could run our lives as they saw fit. I hope that she still had love of the man who had stolen her heart and lived. Even though I may have lost the one that I thought was my forever, I would never wish such a thing on my sister after all she had been through.

The way Elijah and Nik both treated any men who showed an ounce of interest in us it was a wonder that we had found love. That was one of the things that had always left Rebekah and I at odds with our brothers time and time again.

This was the reason I hadn't honestly answered Aro question if he knew that my family is divided he would strike and try to overrule us and that would only end badly. I had seen from the start that Aro's main thought had been power. I tried to tell my brothers that leaving him in charge would guarantee future problems, for us as well as the cold ones. Though it had fallen on death ears, while Bekah had been on my side our brothers were adamant that he was our best choice. They were both idiots but we went along with what they said since during our time men always had the final say.

Over time we had learned that our words was just as good if not better than theirs, but it was still ingrained in us for our human life that men are above us. Though as time goes on it gets easier to let go of the values that I was raised with.

"Who was that?" Alice asked glaring at me. "You'll find out when we land." I answered fighting hard to keep the smirk off my face. I couldn't wait to see their reaction to who was picking us up in Seattle, especially Edward.

"Will you answer any of our questions?" She asked the glare still firmly planted on her face. I shrugged my shoulders causing her to growl making me laugh at her frustration. While I may have felt protective of her family that didn't mean that they were forgiven for the way they had acted. While I may not have been in love with Edward that gave him no right to 'break up' with me in the way he had. If I had be human and not immune to his dazzling him leaving me that way would have broken me for sure.

I thought about calling Charlie when we got to the airport to let him know I was okay and on my way back but decided against it. I know that if I speak to him right now I will say something that I will regret. Though I still don't understand with a single fiber of my being why Charlie thought that it was a good idea to contact my brother. While I had only told him a very small part of my family history he does know that I have stayed away from my family for good reasons, even if he didn't know all those reasons.

* * *

><p>The flight to Seattle had been to long and to short at the same time. To long because Edward and Alice went from bickering with each other, to bugging me for answer, then to having their silent conversation while watching my ever move. It was to short because I knew that if my brother wasn't in Forks already he would be there soon and I was not looking forward to having to deal with him.<p>

I had been so angry with him during our goodbye, I was so angry at both him and Nik for what they had done. He acted as though what he was doing was best for Nik, sacrificing one family member to try and save another. Still over a century later I find myself still so angry at him, I had told him Nik would not change, and once again he had not listened.

Walking toward the exit where my oldest friend would be waiting for us at, with the pouting children following behind me. When I spotted him leaning against the wall talking to an older man I started running towards him, he met me halfway throwing his around around me and rocking the two of us back and forth. "This doesn't mean your off the hook." He whisper in my ear. I could tell that I was already off the hook by the tone of his voice, he never had been able to stay mad at me for very long.

Breaking apart we turned to look at the Cullen's both of us smiling at the matching shocked looks on their faces. "You think we broke them Belle?" He asked his head tilted to the side, watching as though he was waiting for them to do a trick.

"One could only hope." I said. He just turned to look at me a small smile playing on his lips as he shook his head at me.

"Mike!" They both shouted at the same time, having come out of their frozen state.

Then all of the sudden his thoughts hit me and I knew, I knew what he had done, and I don't know if I can forgive him for this.

I don't understand after all of our time together, after all the two of us had been through, how could he do this to me?

* * *

><p>AN: What could Mike have done? :) I just want to think everyone who took the time to review, follow, and favorite. I am sorry that I didn't update sooner but to make it up to all of you I will be putting up another chapter late Friday night. I have also updated my other story yesterday as well so if you haven't read that yet please check it out.


	4. Chapter 4: Elijah

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 4: Elijah**

We all sat around the Cullen living room, all of them waiting for answers. Answers that I still wasn't sure if I wanted to give, after all I didn't really owe them any sort of explanation. While I hadn't been in love with Edward when they left it still hurt being left behind. Lucky for the Cullen's I have learned to control my temper better than some of my other siblings.

It was almost comical watching them grow more and more agitated and worried with each passing second. It was nice for once for them to finally know who really held the upper hand. For song long the family had used that fact that they thought that I was human as an excuse to make decisions for me and just expecting me to go along with it. Before they left I wasn't sure how much more of being order around by their kind I could take before I snapped.

"Do you want me to start or are you just planning on us just sitting her till you know who shows up?" Mike asked quirking a brow at me. I turned my head to glare at him "Would you kindly shut the hell up, I'm not done being irradiated with you." I said. He just rolled his eyes at me in reply. Irradiated was the least of how I felt but for know I keeping quite. I also hadn't yet come to terms with what I heard, after all that has happened between us I thought that Mike was the one person I could trust.

Alice and Edward had filled their family in on what had happened in Volterra as soon as we all sat down in the Cullen's living room. As soon as gruesome twosome had finished their account of what had happen in Volterra they all had started in on Mike and me. I had ignored them instead digging through Mikes head trying to figure out why he had done what he had.

"Bella what's going on with you?" Esme asked after she had silence the rest of her family with a glare. I could tell the mother hen in her was dying to find out what was wrong and fix it. Like she did with all her other 'children' but I didn't a mothering from a women who was young enough to be my grandchild many times over.

"Esme Darling there is nothing wrong with me, but your family on the other hand..." I trailed off. "Wandering around the world pretending to be the one thing you will never be again, not only lying others by lying to yourselves as well. The perfect doctor, his stepford wife, and their amazingly well behaved and well adjusted adopted children. I mean really come on you so busy pretending that how can any of you really be happy with the lives you lead?" I asked.

"You don't know anything about what it like living forever, out living everyone around you. Watching everyone around you living their lives then dying as they should" Rosalie glowed out shooting me glare, then shoot Carlisle the same glare. It was easy to see that she blamed Carlisle for forcing her into this life with no choice, little did she know that neither of us had a choice.

"It is you who doesn't know anything Rosalie I have lived longer than you can even imagine. It was my brothers foolishness that help create your kind. So you really should be careful how you speak to me Darling before I decided to grant you your deepest darkest wish." I told her. "You really don't want to piss her off barbie, her temper rivals her siblings." Mike said smirking at a shocked Rosealie.

"What are you talking about Bella's a only child?" Emmett asked pulling his wife into his side trying to calm her. "No she's not she has one seriously fucked up family and they are the originals."

"What are the Originals?" Alice asked yet again. I started to answer her but stopped short when the sound of the front door opening silence me.

"We are the Original vampires." Elijah said entering the room. He stood in the living room entrance just watching us all with a small smile on his face. "Ah brother how nice to see you, I see your still prim and proper as ever." I said.

"It's good to see you to dear sister and I see your still keeping pets as well. I never have understood the soft spot you have for the cold ones."

"Well someone must tend to our brothers mess since Nik has him in a box again thanks to you _brother_." I said spitting out the last word as though it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Isa..."

"Don't feed me anymore of you pathetic excuses about saving poor Niklaus." I cut him off. I felt my face change as I stood turning to face him feeling the anger in me as though it was the blood running through my veins. "And what about our other brother who you help lock away to keep his trust. Does your loyalty to him know no bounds Elijah or is it just or never ending need to save the unsaveable?" I asked.

"Yes it does sister. Have you not heard what he has done to our family?" He asked. I could see the sadness in his eyes over whatever had happened to our family. "What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Nik has taken all our family and dropped their bodies into the ocean, so that we will be unable to find them and reawaken them."

"What about Rebecca?" I asked hoping that she had been spared since she had been Nik's favorite. I could tell by the look in his eyes that our sister was somewhere on the ocean floor with our other siblings.

I hadn't even realized that I was crying until I felt the tears falling down my face. Elijah blurred to me before he pulled me into his arm rocking us both trying to calm me as he used to when we were children.

* * *

><p>"<em>Isa you mustn't cry." Elijah said. He stood holding me upright while rocking us from side to side trying to calm my sobs. "Why must he be so horrible?" I cried out. Why couldn't Elijah see that our father was becoming more and more dangerous and needed to be stopped.<em>

"_Sister he is our father you must know that he loves us, he doesn't mean to hurt us his anger just gets away from him." He said sounding so much like our mother. Our mother that no matter how badly father would hurt us would always excuse his actions. _

"_Really brother his anger gets away from him, don't tell you really believe that. How long before he stats taking his anger out on young Niklaus or baby Rebecca? Do you not see brother our father does not love us." I yelled pulling out of his hold my hurt turning to rage._

"_Isabelle you must stop this before he hears how you are speaking of him. He would never do anything that would really harm any of us while in his right mind."_

"_Do you really not see what is right in front of your eyes brother or do you just refuse to see what is happening to our family because of father?" I asked him trying to once again get through to him._

_He just shook his head looking at my as though I was the one who did not understand before turning and leaving me standing alone in the woods._

* * *

><p>Little did Elijah know that a few later our father would be hunting all of down. He was so very wrong our father did not love us, he wants us dead. He was here doing the same with Nik as he had with father, defending him until he did the unthinkable.<p>

I pulled away from him a glare firm on my face as I looked him in the eyes. "This changes nothing brother all that you have done can not be forgiven because you tell me Nik has misbehaved again. I must admit though I am surprised you have not jumped to his defense yet."

"Isa..." He started but I cut him off. "Don't you dare Elijah after all you have done to defend him. Don't you come into my life now and say that by putting our family where we cannot reach them that you are no longer defending his actions. When you yourself help him place both Finn and Kol into those coffins after you assisted our brother in shoving daggers into their hearts."

"Isabelle I only did what I thought was right at the time." Eli says still trying to defend his actions. "Elijah be honest if Klaus where here with us all right now would you not stick by our promise of forever and always and forget all the things that Nik has done to not just me but all of us over the years?" I ask.

His silence in the only answer that I need as I head for the front door. When I see Mike standing to follow me I turn to him. "No Mike after all the time we have spent together did you really believe that I wouldn't figure out that you were the one who told Charlie to call him." I say waving my hand towards my brother.

"You say that you will do all that you can to protect you family Elijah but you forgot to add as long as it helps you in your plan to make our brother into who you think he can be."

With that said I head out the front door leaving behind the brother who I once thought would protect his family no matter what, and the friend who I thought would never betray me.

This time I am going to be the one to walk away from him.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think made Mike tell Charlie to call Elijah? Sorry about the long span between updates this last week or so at work has really kicked my ass, but I plan on getting back on track with updates. I plan on updating in the next couple of days. Once again thank you to everyone who took the time to review, follow, and favorite this story.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Forks

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Forks**

Making my way down the drive unwilling to ask anyone in that room for a ride back to Charlie's. The walk there would do me some good in clearing my head anyways. I was still reeling from the shock that Elijah hadn't tried to stop me from leaving.

It had shocked me at the airport to hear Mike's thought practically shouting at me what he had told Charlie, that I wanted him to contact Elijah. He had fallen in love with a human witch named Angela and she had begged him to make me leave town. She told him that I would never allow the two of them to be together out of my own fear of losing Mike to someone else. So he had come up with the brilliant plan have Elijah come to town thinking that it would send me running.

What he had accounted for was me deciding to face my brother instead of getting on the first flight that would get me the hell out of Washington. Little did he know he had gotten his way I was out of his life...for now.

I was almost to the end of the drive when I heard the purr of a engine coming up behind me. I was ready to put up a fight against whoever had been brave enough to follow me, when I had made it clear that I wanted to be left alone.

The words died in my throat when I spotted Emmett's jeep, him driving and Rosalie sitting in the backseat. He stopped the car near me calling out the open window "Did you really think that no one would follow you? Now come on get in times a wasting!" He smiled as he waved for me to get in the passenger side.

It would be so easy to just speed away leaving them there, I would be long gone before they could even begin to try and track me down. I didn't want to though every part of me was screaming to get in the car with them, that I would not regret it. So before I could talk myself out of it I ran over jumping in the jeep and smiling at Emmett as he started back down the drive.

"Whats going on?" I asked. I understood why Emmett would follow since he had consider me a little sister, but what I don't understand is why Rosealie would come along as well.

"You were right when you said that we would never be happy living the way we are. So Emmett and I decided that we would leave with you. After all no one should be stuck facing a forever alone." Rosealie answered while smiling at me from the back seat.

At the look of complete confusion on my face she went on "I never hated you, I envied what I thought you could have and was upset that you were so willing to give it all up. After all we have something in common." She said the smile never left her face. It seemed that being away for the Cullen's for just a short time was already doing wonders for her attitude. "And what would that be?" I asked returning her smile.

"We both are sick of following someone else rules, we just want to be able to live our lives." She answered. I could tell there was more she wanted to say but wasn't ready to yet and I wouldn't press her about it right now.

"Are you sure that you want to come with me you've heard what my brothers done to people he claims to love?" I asked. "Your brother Elijah said that he would also protect us along side you, that we didn't need to fear Niklaus when it came time. He promised that when your ready to see him he will be there." I just nodded not trusting myself to speak.

While I was still very angry at Elijah, he would always be my brother. The brother who I love despite all his mistakes and broken promises. I have always wondered what my life would have been like had I told him that I would leave with him when he had asked me too.

I may have never met the man who I know is the love my life, but in the end he deserted me. Or had Nik gotten to him just like he had Rebekah. I felt the fear grip me at the thought that Nik had gotten to Damon and done who knows what to him to keep him from coming to me. To punish me for leaving him, but not for the reasons he thought.

Nik had always had it in his head that we would leave him just like our mother had, when in the end he had been the one to make us so miserable that he left us no choice but to leave him. Then he track us down and daggers us for what he sees is the ultimate betrayal. And know as punishment for me and Elijah not returning to him and him being unable to track us down he had put our family where it would be near impossible to get them back.

"Were here." Emmett said pulling me out of my thoughts as he stopped the car in front of Charlies house.

I felt the anger I had at Charlie for his part in Elijah showing up melt away, he had only done what Mike had told him. He would have no reason to question Mike since we both thought that he could be trusted. Watching him standing in the door fidgeting like a child that had been caught doing something naughty, there was no way I could stay mad at him.

I jumped out of the jeep before flashing over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's okay I'm not mad." I said. I felt a smile spread across my face when relaxed and returned my hug. "Really?" He asked still not fully believing that I forgive him.

"Mike played us both." I said before going on to tell him about what Angela had told Mike, making him think that he had to force me to leave to be with his love.

"You never would have kept them apart, and that makes him a idiot for thinking so." Charlie whispered. "I know." I said. I pulled away from him preparing myself for yet another goodbye with man who was more a father to me despite him being younger than me. "You're leaving with them aren't you?" He asked nodding his head towards Emmett and Rosealie.

"Yeah but we both know that I'll be back." he just nodded in reply before heading back inside, while I walked back towards the jeep.

"Let's go we have one more stop to make, and I'm driving." I say smirking as I grab the keys from Emmett.

A few minutes later I pulled to a stop in front of Angela's house. I make my way to the door, knocking I smirk as I hear her panicked voice telling her parents that she'll get it.

"Bella." She says her voice shaking as she opens the door. "Bitchy witchy." I reply smirking at her. "What do you want?" She ask. I can tell she's growing brave thinking that I have no way to get to her since I haven't been invited in.

Smiling at her I step over the threshold I grab her around the neck I pull her outside. "Don't get cocky Darling it never ends well for your kind." I tell her before allowing my face to vamp out.

"Isa don't let her go." I hear Mike yell from behind me. "Don't worry Michael I'm not going to harm you little pet...yet." I say not releasing my hold on her. "But let me make one thing very clear if either on of you ever interfere in my life again I will kill her entire family while she watches." I tell them before dropping the witch to the ground.

"Mike when will you learn that witches aren't worth the trouble they bring with them?" I ask him as I get back in to the car, driving off before he can answer.

"If Mike hadn't stopped you would you have killed her?" Rosealie asks, not judging me just curious. "No it was just best for me to remind Mike that he doesn't hold nearly as much power as he thinks he does. Like most of our kind they sometime need to be reminded that we are the first of our line and we will be treated as such."

"So where are we going?" Emmett asks as we pass the thank you for visiting Forks sign.

"Chicago"

A/N: So why do you think their going to Chicago? Thank to everyone for reading and sorry for taking so long to update. Work is starting to slow back down now and I hope to start updating for often again. Big thank yous to everyone taking the time to read this story. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Rebekah

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 6: Rebekah**

I had dropped Emmett and Rosealie off at the house me and Bekah used to use as our safe haven from Nik here in Chicago. I was surprised to find it still in decent shape after being empty for so many years, it was easy to see that someone had been taking care of it in our absence.

Everything was still in the same place where we had left it the last time we were there, it was like stepping back into time. I almost expected Bekah to come through the front door and give me hell for being gone for so long.

Emmett had tried to insist that he should come with me in case there is any trouble where I'm going. They still didn't seem to understand that when it came to supernatural they really are at the bottom of the food chain.

I could sense that he was following me anyways, it really is a pain in the ass that cold ones can't be compelled into doing as their told. He would learn his lesson if she decided to use some of her witchy voodoo on him.

That was one of the strangest things about me though is that the only magic that seemed to have any effect on my was my own mother. Nik was the first to figure this out, he had compelled a family of witches into harming me with magic only to find out that it had no effect on me.

After the compulsion wore off and the witches figured out what had happened to them they came after all of us forcing us out of yet another town. And just like every time Nik did something that put all of us at risk Elijah defended him and Nik acted as though he had done nothing wrong.

In Nik's eyes he can do no wrong everything bad that he has cause he has found a way to place all the blame on someone other than himself. When we were all human he was the best brother next to Elijah, but after we became vampire something broke inside of him. None of the brother we had grown up with was left.

* * *

><p>"Well I can see that the rumors are true you are still very much alive." I say as I spot Gloria coming around the corner.<p>

"I thought for sure that he killed you as well." she says with a shocked look on her face. Coming to a stop in front of me she smiles before pulling me into a hug. "What happened?" She whisper as we pull apart.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself, but I need your help." "Let me guess you need me to help you figure out how to kill you brother." She says smirking at me thinking shes got it all figured out.

"No but nice try. I want you to help me track down where Niklaus is keep Rebekah hidden away so that I can get my sister back." I tell her as I walk behind the bar pouring myself a glass of her best bourbon.

"You know I can't do that Isa."

"Can't or won't?" I ask raising a eyebrow at her. "Can't, do you have any idea what your brother would do to me if he found out that I had helped you track down Rebekah behind his back." She says. It's easy to see that she trying to keep calm about this but it's easy for me to spot the fear in her eyes.

"You always have feared my dear brother haven't you Gloria. But you see there in lays the problem, my brother isn't here willing to kill you to get what he wants but I am. Don't make me do something you will regret Gloria." She begins chanting focusing all the energy that she can on me try to take me down long enough for her to escape.

"Ah ah ah Gloria you know better than that now, don't you? I told you all those years ago that your magic wouldn't do you any good when it came to me. Yet here you are trying your hardest but don't worry I'll let it go this time as long as you help me get what I came here for."

"How do you even know she's alive?" She asks looking defeated. I throw back the rest of my drink before leaping over the bar and coming to stand in front of her again. "I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet Gloria, maybe your age is starting to catch up with you."

"What are you talking about?" She asks between clenched teeth while glaring at me. "My family is the original family Darling..." I pause bringing my mouth right to her ear "We can't be killed." I pull away smirking at the look of shock and horror on her face.

* * *

><p>I leave Gloria's with plans to come back later tonight so that she can do the locating spell to find Rebekah. So help me if I find out that she or any of my family is sitting at the bottom of the ocean I will hunt Niklaus down and shove one of his own daggers into his heart.<p>

I head back towards the house once again sensing Emmett following me back, rolling my eyes I can't help but laugh at his need to protect me of all things.

When I get back I spot Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV as though he been there the whole time I'd been gone. Rosealie is standing in the hallway outside the living room starring at the painting of family that was done just days before Nik and Elijah dagger Finn.

"Is this your family?" I just nod my head yes in answer. "Will you tell me about them?"

"Finn was born just under a year after me, he was meant to fathers heir but like most of us he was just a disappointment to our father. He never wanted to learn to fight so father forced him to learn and then later forced him to go to battle to defend our people. Once we were turned it didn't take very long for him to take off, he wasn't even there when that was painted. I heard that he had fallen in love with and changed a woman but I've never met her myself, that is if Nik didn't kill her" When I seen her looking at the painting try to find him I went on.

" He isn't there at the time that was painted we still didn't know where he had run off to." I went on before she could say anything. "Elijah was born just before we left for the new world to get away from the plague. He always has been the protector of the family and been the one of to hold onto his humanity the best. When it comes down to it he would do anything for his family, even sacrificing some of us to try and help another on of us."

That's one the biggest things Elijah and I will never see eye to eye on is how he can help dagger and shove most of us into boxes to try and fix Niklaus. When really Niklaus in the only one of us who really needs to be place in a box for the rest of eternity.

"Then there's Niklaus who was born shortly after we came to the new world. He was always my protector and then Rebekah's as well after she was born. He was an amazing man while he was human but our father broke him down and tore him apart leaving behind the monster that is now my brother."

I went on not wanting to talk about him any longer than I had too. "Then there Rebekah or Bekah who just wanted to be human and have a family. She could be sweeter than sugar until you pissed her off then then she was nothing but pure spice. Sadly like most of us though our father then Nik hardened her taking away the carefree girl that I watched grow up." I touched her image on the painting smiling sadly at the fake smile that she kept on her face for the artist.

"Then there's Kol the troublemaker of the family who even when he means well it always seems to end badly. When he was a child he was getting in to some sort of trouble that normally ended in a beating from father. Once I found out how badly the beatings were getting I brought both him and Rebekah to live with me, threatening my mother with her deepest secret to keep them with me. Where they stayed until the day father came for all of us forcing us to be changed in this." I finished forcing away the memories of that day that forever changed out lives. I left Henrick out not wanting to think about our dear brother who a had died far to young.

"What about you?" Emmett asked coming into the hall. "That is a story for another day when we don't have a impatient witch waiting on us."

"You mean your going to let us come with you?" Emmett asked faking shock. I just shook my head and I turned and headed for the front door calling out "well are you two coming or not." behind me.

* * *

><p>"Did you really need to bring friends you know I can't harm you." Gloria asked as she spotted Rosealie and Emmett following me in. "Don't you worry about them just do what I need you two and we won't have any problems." I said ignoring the glare she shot me.<p>

"You know I'll need your blood to track her right?" Instead of answer answering her I just grabbed the pocket knife she had waiting a slit my palm. Allowing the blood the drip onto the map she had laying on a table.

She began to chant, the lights began flickering and all the candle that she had lite went out leaving in pitch black before everything lit back up again.

I looked her waiting for a response, after a few moment I grew tired of waiting and asked. "Well did it work?"

"Yes it did." Gloria answered writing down the address on a piece of paper before handing it over to me.

"Gloria I don't know how to think you for this, you will never understand how grateful I truly am for what you have done for me. Which makes what I have to do all that much harder just please know that one day I will right this wrong." I told her.

She tried to run towards the door but I quickly flashed in front of her grabbing her chin in my hand I retrieved the vial from my pocket. Popping the cap off the vial off before forced her mouth open. "I'm so sorry." I whisper on last time before I poured the contents down her throat, catching her before her body hit the ground.

"Did you kill her?" Rosealie asked she seemed to be frozen in her shock. "No she not dead...just asleep."

"Like sleeping beauty." Emmett said a dark laugh escaping him. "More or less when it's time she will reawaken but for now it's better for everyone that she's like this. The second we left her she would have called Niklaus and told him that I was here and had Rebekah's location."

"Are you sure she wasn't lying?" He asked. "Yes Gloria a witch not stupied though the two are often confused. She may fear my brother but she fears me even more, so yes I know she wasn't lying."

I easily lifted Gloria body and carried her out the back door taking off in the direction of the address she had given me. I could feel the anticipation running through my blood at the knowledge that I could very well come face to face with my sister in a short time. That a part of this never end nightmare seems to be coming to an end.

I feel beyond horrible for using the potion that Gloria had given to use against my brother on her but I couldn't have her running off telling him anything. Last I had heard was that he was back in England waiting for word of another doppelganger and probably ruining people lives out of boredom.

I know at some point Niklaus had to have compelled Gloria to him everything we told her and everything she had seen either of us do. Even if he had freed her from his compulsion or if she had finally found a way to remove compulsions, I just couldn't take the chance. Not when it's something as important is getting my family back.

We come to a stop in front of a small warehouse that looks like it's been abandoned for years. Emmett easily breaks the lock on the door before moving to the side to let us in.

I hand Gloria over to Emmett before making my way over to the dust covered coffin half hidden in a corner of the room.

Taking a deep breath I lift the lid gasping loudly when I saw Rebekah body with a dagger firmly planted into her heart. A sob escaped me as I softly touched her face afraid that if I blinked that she would disappear.

I pulled the dagger from her and handed it off to Rosealie. Carefully I lifted her from the coffin and hugged her to my chest. I could feel a huge weight lift off my chest now that I had found the first member of my missing family.

"Go ahead a put Gloria in there for safe keeping." I said referring to the Rebekah's coffin. Emmett only nodded in return before he gently place her in Rebekah's place and softly shut the lid.

"I'll go get the jeep and meet you two back here." Emmett said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rosealie asked breaking the silence that had settled over the moment Emmett left. "Yes it just takes time for them to come back to us, the longer the dagger is in the longer it takes to reawaken." I answered my eyes never leaving my sister.

You could already see some color starting to return and the veins were starting to disappear, no matter how many time I had seen this happen it still amazed me. The fact that we could come back after years of being locked away in a box with out any blood.

Seeing her in this state still wearing the dress she had been the last time I seen her only seemed to make hate Niklaus even more. If he couldn't control us he then he would lash out, which normally ended with a dagger in someones heart.

This made me realize that I need to put my anger for Elijah aside because separated the three of us were weaker against our brother. If he were to get one of us alone it would be far to easy for him him to get the upper hand.

I watched as Emmett placed Rebekah on before him and Rosealie left giving me sometime alone with my sister so she wouldn't be overwhelmed when she woke.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket taking a deep breath before dialing Elijah's number.

"Hello"

"Eli it's me." I whispered. "Isabelle are you alright?" He asked panicking. "Yes everything is wonderful Eli...I...I found Bekah." I answered my voice cracking with emotion as tears ran down my face. He was quite for several minutes I would have thought he had hung up if not for the fact that I could still hear him breathing.

"Where are you?" He asked. I could hear a car starting in the background letting me know that I would not have to ask for him to come to us, he was already on his way without even knowing where we are.

"Chicago I will text you the address...thank you." I answered biting my lip to keep from crying yet again. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked shocked. "For coming to us." I answered a little ashamed for thanking that he might not have.

He took a deep breath before replying. "I will do all that I need to, I will earn you trust back from both of you. I swear to you sister I will make you see how sorry I am for deserting you both when you needed me most."

"Just please hurry." I said unsure of how to responded to what he had said. We said our goodbyes before hanging up.

I fired off a text message of the address of our home before sitting by the couch and taking her hand.

"We always stood by his side no matter what he did or how badly he hurt us or those we love. We let him take so much from us out of loyalty. Part of me wishes that we had never made that promise before the four us left home. I feel like those words tied us to Niklaus forcing us to stand by his side all the while he tried his hardest to chase us away. I know we stayed with him in the beginning out of love but when did it turn to staying with him out of fear?" I asked not really wanting the answer.

When had we went from loving our brother to fearing that if we dare leave his side he would place a dagger in our hearts. Or kill everyone and anyone we had grown to love just to make sure that we would never consider leaving his side. So many had suffered and even more had died at the hand of Niklaus and his fear of losing what little family he had left, all the while doing his best to chase us all away.

Even though I tried to squash it finding Rebekah had given me hope that maybe Niklaus wasn't as much of a monster as he seemed to be. That finding out she wasn't dumped in the ocean as he had led Elijah to believe that it somehow proved he still care in someway for all of us. Or maybe deep down some part of me still wanted to find some reason to think that Niklaus isn't a lost cause.

The sound of Rebekah gasping for air as her eyes fly open pulls me out of my thoughts. I send out a prayer that she will not hate me for not coming back for her sooner.


End file.
